The IXth International Symposium on Sj"grens Syndrome will be held April 27-29, 2006, in Washington, D.C. The International Symposia are the pre-eminent research meetings on Sj"gren's syndrome, bring together a distinguished group of international authorities, and provide the only venue for researchers and clinicians from all disciplines involved in Sj"gren's to network and share information. A major goal is to foster new interactions and cross-cutting collaborations by bringing together investigators with diverse talents and from different focal areas who share a common interest in Sj"gren's syndrome. Significant research progress in Sj"gren's syndrome has occurred since the last international symposium in Japan in 2002. The upcoming meeting will span the broad range of medical and scientific areas involved in Sj"gren's and feature the latest and most promising developments by experts in the field, including those well-known in Sj"gren's as well as those established in related fields. Presenters will cover the latest findings in such areas as etiopathogenesis and genetics; oral, ocular, and systemic manifestations; new animal models; and novel therapeutics, including critical assessment of promising avenues for investigation. In addition, special sessions are planned targeting the following: 1) current controversies in Sj"gren's, such as the role of T and B cells in the etiopathogenesis and the gender disparity in disease express; 2) discussions on what we might learn when comparing new findings in Sj"gren's with those of related autoimmune disorders and why some novel therapeutics work in some autoimmune diseases but cause serious side effects in Sj"gren's; and 3) updates on NIH-sponsored activities such as the international registry on Sj"gren's syndrome (SICCA), the dry eye workshops (DEWS), and the Sj"gren's Syndrome Foundation's basic scientific workshop, Sj"gren's Syndrome: Transition from Autoimmunity to Lymphoma. An effort will be made to involve younger investigators, international and female researchers, and international patient groups. Discussions will help determine areas of clinical need and future research directions. The symposium will also provide opportunities for representatives of international Sj"gren's syndrome patient support groups to network and build collaborative relationships. An attendance of approximately 200 persons is anticipated. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]